


No More Hiding

by Tauren_Priest



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Fantine Lives, In Mayor's Office, Love Confessions, M/M, Overly Attached Javert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauren_Priest/pseuds/Tauren_Priest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Javert insisted the Mayor is Valjean when they met in the Mayor's office? short but sweet, always good ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexa+Hiwatari](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alexa%2BHiwatari), [zoeewwi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zoeewwi).



“Welcome Inspector.” The Mayor greet Javert with a confident smile, he knew this day would come, he will meet Javert again. There is no way that Javert would identify him, Valjean became a total different man now, new social status, new clothes and no beard.

 

Javert bowed automatically before the mayor speaks, this is his first time to meet the mayor, he was a bit excited. Madeleine, a prefect man in the town, kind and wise are the impression he gave to the city since the first day he came. It was a honor to meet the mayor, but Javert wasn’t expecting this.

 

“Monsieur …… le……Maire” He is neither Madeleine nor the Mayor, the man standing in front of him is the man who broke his parole, 24601 in Toulon. He dressed well, he shaved and he became the mayor, these facts couldn’t distract Javert’s instinct.

 

The mayor speaks, but Javert hears nothing. His attention fixed on Valjean’s face, he tried to convince himself this isn’t Valjean, observing the mayor closely only makes it harder for Javert to deny his instinct.

 

“Inspector?” The Mayor noticed Javert just stared at him instead of listening. He fear Javert already doubted his true identity.

 

The Mayor’s call drags Javert back to the conversation. “It seem to me we may have met.” Javert wants to test how accurate is his instinct.

 

The Mayor shakes his head slightly and smiles. “Your face is not a face I would forget.”

 

The answer stabbed Javert’s heart like a dagger. _Why? Why do you keep running away from me? Why do you avoid me?_ The disappointment and sadness can be read on his face, Valjean don’t know why the inspector is so upset. Javert’s head wilts and started sobbing.

 

Valjean takes a step toward Javert, at least tries to comfort the Inspector. Staying longer with Javert only pushes his own fate closer to the cliff. He embraced the poor Inspector with his hand patting Javert’s head, Javert hits Valjean’s chest like a hopeless crying child.

 

“Why do you still deny it?” He kneels before the Mayor, dragging Valjean down on the floor. “I’ve been looking for you across the years.”

 

The Mayor didn’t speak, not that he wants to admit or deny what Javert said. Valjean does want freedom, but if the rest of his life mean to lock up in the prison, he will face it.

 

The Mayor sighed. “You got me, Javert.”

 

Hope and joy sparkles like fire in Javert’s heart, but he couldn’t help talking shit to Valjean. “Once a thief, forever a thief. A man like you never change.”

 

“No, I stole nothing but a bread and I already spent 19 years in the Jail.” Valjean releases Javert from his arms.

 

“You heartless jerk, you stole my heart since the day we met. It hurts when you left just like that, you left without looking back, just like you never want to see me again.” Javert remembers every single detail of the day he gave the itinerary to Valjean, the first time Valjean smile happily and the last time he saw him.

 

What Javert said confused Valjean, the content and the meaning are saying that Javert has a crush on him, blaming that he disposed Javert. Valjean never thought of that, how the hell suppose to know Javert loves him while Javert kept being mean and harsh on him in the jail.

 

“Do you know how desperate I am when I heard you broke the parole, it was the only way I could find you and tell you how much I loved you. Then you disappeared for all these years, I’ve been worrying about you, I couldn’t sleep at night wondering you are still alive or not, fearing whether you got any food or shelter.” Javert cries a river with his palm grabbed Valjean’s cheek tightly, it is so real to touch Valjean. Too real, if all of these are just a dream, Javert didn’t want to wakes up anymore.

 

Valjean smiles sweetly and eyes locked on his crying Inspector, he felt so warm when Javert’s palm nipping his cheek. He thought Javert was going to arrest him, but Javert obviously wants more than that.

 

“Valjean, don’t leave me. Stay with me, I want you, I need you.” His wet sobbing eyes once again catche Valjean’s, Valjean’s tongue explores in his mouth before he realizes. His dream man held him tightly, Javert almost died in happiness in this moment.

 

“I promise you, I won’t leave you anymore.” Valjean appreciates Javert’s obsession and his years spent looking for him, he didn’t have a feeling for Javert before, but after listening to what he said, he wants Javert.

 

Valjean did feel like they have something and he would be a fool not to take a shot.

 

“I love you, Javert.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I owe Fantine a happy ending, I guess  
> So, I am going to end the tragedy before it occurs, but still Valjert

“Monsieur le Marie, Monsieur le Marie!” A desperate woman cried from factory below, a shout waking Valjean and Javert from their intimated kissing.

Valjean broke the kiss and leave the office instantly, leaving a grumpy Inspector there.

“Monsieur le Marie, Monsieur le Marie!” Fantine struggled hard when the foreman pull her away from the stair lining up to Valjean’s office.

“Stop! Foreman, stop it.” Valjean shown up in the right timing to avoid another opening of tragedy, he rarely sees Fantine acted so despair, although he barely remember her name when she was hired.

She was released although the foreman seemed to be reluctant to do that, poor Fantine kneels at the end of the stair.

“Monsieur le Marie, please, please don’t sack me. I have a child.”

The other workers started to use their poisonous tongues to accuse Fantine for being a slut, they kept on saying that keeping Fantine here, will only lead to greater troubles and ruin the reputation of the factory.

_“I bet she don’t even know who the father is,”_

_“We don’t work with slut!”_

Fantine denies all of these, hopeless eyes gaze at the Mayor, hoping he will protect her, hoping he will see the truth.

All of these are giving Valjean a headache, he does want to believe in Fantine, but when every one is against her, the situation is hard to solve.

Yet, those women continue to abuse Fantine verbally.

“Silence, or I arrest all of you.” A voice that stop the madness, an inspector stands outside the Mayor’s office. People in the city fears him, no matter innocent or sinner, he is the tiger of the Law, he is Inspector Javert.

It was a relief to Valjean, at least Javert’s intervation prevent the situation becomes more chaotic.

Javert peered at Fantine, he did remember her face, he saw her once in the police post.

“You said the father of your daughter was gone, right?” A harsh and cold tone, Fantine trembles when Javert questions her.

“Yes, he had been miss for months.” Fantine couldn’t dare to look at the Inspector, she fears his gaze.

Valjean tried to stop Javert as he turns to his inspector, Javert speaks again before Valjean paused him.

“She is telling the truth, 4 months ago, she came to report for a missing guy. We got the record in police post.” The tone is the same, but the words warmed Fantine, her shining eyes look up on her savior.

While the others workers and foreman didn't dare to say a word, they were speechless as Javert sealed their mouths with his own frown iron face.

“But, I afraid you can’t work here anymore,” Javert speaks again, Valjean wishes he didn’t heard what Javert just said.

“Why? Monsieur le Marie, Monsieur Javert!” Fantine almost fainted while these evil workers couldn’t help but smile. They disgusted Javert, Javert did want to snap those women and lock them up in prison.

“Because I will move next to the Mayor’s masion, so I need a housekeeper and you are hired. You will be paid and your daughter can live with you. I guess the Mayor doesn’t mind,” Javert looks at Valjean, and he nodded, although he was shocked that Javert is moving next to him.

“Now go and pick your daughter up.” Javert smiles at Fantine, the smile of a tiger, they hardly believe what they saw and heard. All because of the god damn affection of Valjean to Javert, and it was the best day of his life, so it was not a big deal to Javert to show his kindness in public.

“Now you took my precious worker away, how you gonna to repay me?” Valjean leads his Inspector back in his office.

“How about a dinner?” Javert grins sweetly, he was so cute and lovely that Valjean doubted is he Javert at all.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Valjean mocks him.

“So, that’s a YES?” Javert walks closer to his mayor, heart bumps fast and fast when the distance narrows.

“Yes, but I want to eat you up first.” Valjean holds Javert’s waist and draws him closer, close to his heart.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really didn't mean to have ch3, but i just couldn't stop myself  
> Beware, Fantine in this chapther may be a bit different with typical one

It’s has been almost a month Fantine worked as Javert’s housekeeper, she loves her job. Javert allows Cosette to stay with her, provides them shelter and food. At first, serving the Inspector sounds like a harsh job, in fact the Inspector didn’t pick on her, he is polite though cold.

 

When she gets to know more about Javert, she found the Inspector has a heart of gold under his cold shining armor, maybe that's the reason why Javert hire her. Living next to the Mayor, Fantine meets her former boss more often, the Mayor visits Javert to “discuss” the authority issue about the city from time to time, Javert will let her rest earlier on the day the Mayor visit.

 

Fantine somehow wonder how this pair of unlikely friends gets to be so close sometime, she only saw Javert smiles when the Mayor visits him. They are two opposite figures in the city, Javert, the cold and fearful Inspector, and Madeleine, the kind hearted Mayor, she hardly find a common feature between them.

 

The only common feature of them is that they are both hot sexy bachelor in the town, her imagination runs wild picturing _Madeleine on top of Javert_. Fantine blushed immediately, “A lady shouldn’t think of these things, it is insulting both of the good men who maintain the wellbeing of the city.”

 

* * *

 

 

Fantine remembers what she saw on last Sunday morning, she was going to wake the Inspector for breakfast, the door didn’t shut. Therefore, she pushed open the door silently, she saw the Inspector standing in front of the window toward the window of Mayor’s bedroom across a narrow alley. He threw paper balls to Mayor’s window, trying to get Mayor’s attention. That’s was the first time, she saw the Inspector acted childishly, reminds her how she behaved when she was dating with Cosette’s father.

 

Fantine’s mind goes to the sex scene between the Mayor and Inspector again inevitably, she stops herself just when her _imaginary Mayor was going to enter into Inspector's ass_. “When did I become so nasty? I must stop shipping them.” She focused herself on dish wishing instead.

 

She tried to convince herself that Javert and Madeleine are just friends, as Madeleine is Javert’s only friend, that’s why the Mayor weighs heavily in Inspector’s heart. It was a close guessing, she was right, but she underestimated that Madeleine(Valjean) is more than just important to Javert, he means the whole world to Javert.

 

* * *

 

 

“Cosette, sit here and wait. I go upstairs and wake Monsieur Javert.” Fantine said to little Cosette after setting the dining table. Fantine couldn't tell how graceful she felt, when Javert said they can sit and eat with him, rarely to have a boss treating employees so kind. She always knows Javert is a good man deep down.

 

The door of Javert’s bedroom was once again slightly opened, Fantine opens it silently like she did before. Just when she tried to say good morning, she remains silent with her mouth widely opened.

 

The Mayor and Javert are naked in the bed, Madeleine’s hand placed on Javert’s shoulder, while the Inspector uses Mayor’s solid fuffy chest as pillow. She didn't want to interrupt their peaceful and intimated moment, but she just can’t stop watching the cute couple.

 

Javert rugged his face on Mayor’s chest unconsciously, whispering a name she never heard before. “Valjean......Val…jean……”

 

The Mayor awakes slowly respond to Javert’s call, he grabs Javert’s chin gently. Waking his sleeping beauty with a true love kiss. Their tongue melts and demands for more erotic actions, they both jerks off instantly, when they spotted Fantine.

 

“Don’t mind me, go on.” Fantine said the worng words, she was so embarrassed that she slipped her tongue. “No, I mean good morning, Monsieur le Marie, Monsieur Javert.”

The Mayor laughed and pulled Javert back in his arms.

 

“Just leave and shut the door, I will feed the Inspector by myself.”

 

Soon after she closed the door and leave, she forgets to ask whether she needed to bring the breakfast upstairs to let the Mayor feed Javert. Then she blushed like fire realizing the true meaning of Mayor’s words, the dirty kind of feeding.

 

 


End file.
